videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Park of Goliaths
Park of Goliaths 'is a extinct animal tycoon game. It is developed by Wildcard Studio and released on Stream. You can place over a hundred animals, both placeable and in mini-exhibits. An animal that is underlined will be in a mini-exhibit, and the mini-exhibit it is in will be in parentheses. An animal that isn't in a mini-exhibit will not be underlined. Pre-Cambrian Animals Pre-Cambrian Biota *Mawsonites (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Prokaryote (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Eukaryote (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Jellyfish Type one (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Jellyfish Type two (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Man o' War (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Brain Coral (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Table Coral (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Fire Coral (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Clam (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Sea Anemone (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Star Fish Type one (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Star Fish Type two (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) *Brittlestar (Pre-Cambrian Aquarium) Palaeozoic Animals Ivesheadiomorpha *Charnia (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Rangea (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Charniodiscus (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Bradgatia (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Primocandelabrum (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Swarpuntia (Ediacaran Aquarium) Proarticulata *Spriggina (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Dickinsonia (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Vendia (Ediacaran Aquarium) *Paravendia (Ediacaran Aquarium) Priapaulida * Ottoia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) * Selkirkia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) * Ancalagon (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) * Fieldia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) Pikaiids *Pikaia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) Hyolithida *Haplophrentis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) Incertae Sedis *Ruthenoceras (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) Arthropoda *Anomalocaris (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Schinderhannes (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Tamisiocaris (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Aegirocrassis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Leanchoilia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Sanctacaris (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Two) *Jaekelopterus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Three) *Mixopterus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Three) *Stylonurus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Three) *Hibbertopterus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Three) *Eurypterus (Bug House) *Opabinia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Four) *Isotelus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Four) *Arthropluera (Bug House) *Pulmonoscorpius (Bug House) *Meganeura (Bug House) *Eoarthropleura (Bug House) *Mazothairos (Bug House) *Archimylacris (Bug House) *Cothurnocystis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Four) Molluska *Wiwaxia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Five) *Orthrozanclus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Five) *Cameroceras (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Five) *Orthoceras (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Five) *Endoceras (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Five) Onychophora *Hallucigenia (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) Amphibia *Acanthostega (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Hynerpeton (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Tulerpeton (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Crassigyrinus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Diplocaulus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Rhynchonkos (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Lysorophus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Oestocephalus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Brachydectes (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Diploceraspis *Phlegethontia *Microposaurus *Gephyrostegus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Seymouria (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Proterogyrinus *Ichthyostega *Prionosuchus *Eryops *Konzhukovia (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Archegosaurus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Tuditanus (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) *Platyhystrix (From Water to Land- Amphibian House) Synapsida *Therapsida *Dicynodontoides (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Diictodon (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Dicynodon (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Eodicynodon (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Moschops *Styracocephalus *Tapinocephalus *Estemmenosuchus *Inostrancevia *Sauroctonus *Lycaenops *Eoarctops *Biarmosuchus *Pelycosauria *Caseoides (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Cotylorhynchus *Ennatosaurus *Casea *Knoxosaurus *Eothyris (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Oedaleops (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Ophiacodon *Secodontosaurus *Edaphosaurus *Ianthasaurus (Reptile House- Carboniferous Terrarium) *Dimetrodon natalis *Dimetrodon loomisi *Dimetrodon grandis *Dimetrodon angelensis *Dimetrodon borealis *Archaeovenator (Reptile House- Carboniferous Terrarium) Reptilia *Scutosaurus *Deltavjatia *Bunostegos *Pareiasaurus *Elginia *Hovasaurus *Protorosaurus *Mesosaurus (Reptile House- Permian Terrarium) *Hylonomus (Reptile House- Carboniferous Terrarium) *Petrolacosaurus (Reptile House- Carboniferous Terrarium) *Milleretta (Reptile House- Carboniferous Terrarium) Fish *Haikouichthys (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank One) *Cephalaspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Six) *Drepanaspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Six) *Hoelaspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Six) *Tauraspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Six) *Pterichthyodes (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Seven) *Cheirolepis (Palaezoic Aquarium- Tank Seven) *Dipterus (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Hemicyclaspis (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Tiktaalik (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Eusthenoerpeton (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Panderichthys (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Latimeria (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Diandongpetalicthys (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Bothriolepis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Titanichthys *Coccosteus *Dunkleosteus *Brindabellaspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Rhamphodopsis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Lunaspis (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Pseudopetalichthys (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Stensioella (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Eight) *Akmonistion (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Nine) *Symmorium (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Nine) *Xenacanthus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Nine) *Orthacanthus *Cladoselache *Stethacanthus *Hyneria (From Water to Land- Lobe-Fin Tank) *Onychodus *Rhizodus *Helicoprion *Edesteus *Parahelicoprion *Sarcoprion *Listracanthus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Ten) *Caseodus (Palaeozoic Aquarium- Tank Ten) Mesozoic Animals Archosauria *Dinosauria '**Ornithosuchia = ***Marginocephalia = *Triceratops *Torosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Kosmoceratops *Anchiceratops *Arrhinoceratops *Styracosaurus *Centrosaurus *Rubeosaurus *Avaceratops *Einiosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Nasutoceratops *Protoceratops *Koreaceratops *Psittacosaurus *Helioceratops *Microceratus (Mini-Herbivore House) *Aquilops (Mini-Herbivore House) *Micropachycephalosaurus (Mini-Herbivore House) *Yinlong (Mini-Herbivore House) *Goyocephale (Mini-Herbivore House) *Amtocephale (Mini-Herbivore House) *Gravitholus *Prenocephale *Stegoceras *Pachycephalosaurus = ***Pisanosaurids = *Pisanosaurus (Mini-Herbivore House) = ***Neornithisuchia = *Hexinlusaurus *Xiaosaurus (Mini-Herbivore House) *Kulindadromeus (House of the Dinosaur Bird) *Haya (Mini-Herbivore House) = ***Genasauria = *Lesothosaurus *Notohypsilophdon (Mini-Herbivore House) *Oryctodromeus (Mini-Herbivore House) = ***Heterodontosauria = *Heterodontosaurus *Pegomastax *Tianyulong *Fruitadens (Mini-Herbivore House) **Saurisuchia Category:Games